Bank For Murder
Bank For Murder is the 7th case in Race Through Time Civil Is Short was the last one Rock And Roll Murder is the last one Plot After Getting a Call From Micheal That the grand Manhattan bank was being robbed in 1969 the team got there and found bank clerk Judy Strong dead. They SuspectEd Micheal,Accused bank robber Billy Snapshot and street vendor Joanne Black Who she regularly served hot dogs too.While Recapping The case Ponyboy came by And Said That the victim was in love with billy snapshot After Finding Out this they Questioned billy again before going to the subway and Suspecting actress Ellie Argent and Drug Dealer Jalapeño Who The Victim kept questioning his money deposits and also finding out that Joanne was going to sue the victim for taking her money.Soon after The team heard a gunshot from the Time machine finding out it was Joe Who thought there was a intruder.Then The Player Found Jalapeño was Arrested becuase Of The Victim and Ellie was keep losing her money because of the victim and Micheal was spying on the victim for illegal Time traveling before they arrested Billy for the murder. After Denying Involment for the murder he said that he was Blackmailed into robbing the bank because of a guy called the Broker.When Asked Who is the broker he said that he was a elite Hitman who never killed his victims and payed people to kill and to be Quiet.When Asked how he contacted him he said that he saw the letter and he read it and found out that they wanted him to rob the bank and get the money so he can hire more people to kill.They brought him to the local court house where he was sentenced to 45 years in prison After The Arrest Alisa wanted to see who the Broker is and they went to the vault and found a note for the Broker and found out he’s assinating the President of the United states In 1969 Graham Winslow before finding out he will be at Woodstock as he was also a Time Traveler Meanwhile Naomi wanted To see the Player about Micheal as he was a Suspect twice as they interviewed him and said that he was her brother that her father died before telling them,Then Alisa appeared and offered mi a job as a Partner for the player.Which Micheal then accepted. After the events Alisa said Micheal will join us and that there going to Woodstock to investagate the Broker summary Victim: Judy Strong Weapon: Baseball Bat Killer: Billy Snapshot Suspects Micheal Match-Historical Beat cop Suspect Eats Hotdogs Billy Snapshot-Suspected Bank Robber Eats Hotdogs,Has a Rottweiler,Been to New Jersey Joanne Black-Street Food Vendor Eats Hotdogs,Has a Rottweiler,Been to New Jersey Ellie Argent-Actress Eats Hotdogs,Has a Rottweile,Been to New Jersey Jalapeño-Drug Dealer Eats Hotdogs,Has a Rottweiler Qausi Suspects Naomi Garcia-Tech Expert Graham Winslow-President Scenes Bank-Vault Street-Hot dog cart Central Park-Bench Killers Profile Killer Eats Hot Dogs Killer has a Rottweiler killer has been to New Jersey the killer has blue fabric on The Killer is male